Filthy Frank
Summary Dr. Filthy Francis or Francis of the Filth, simply known as Filthy Frank, was the protagonist of the TVFilthyFrank YouTube channel and was known for offensive, shocking, alternative, and filthy humor. Filming himself, his friends, and the bizarre entities living in his house, Frank has become the star of his own show: The Filthy Frank Show. An internet comedian, vlogger, chef, musician, and absolute madman, Filthy Frank was the edgiest man on the internet. He was described as the literal embodiment of "everything a person should not be". Along with being the former protagonist of the videos, he also was the protagonist of the book named after him; Francis of the Filth. Frank was last seen alongside Pink Guy and Yadaran preparing to fight Chin-Chin one last time. It is believed that Frank simply decided to abandon the fight and live a new life. What brought on this decision is unknown. Power and Stats Key: Pre-Banishment | Post-Banishment Tier: At least 4-A, 2-A via Summoning | 2-A Name: Dr. Filthy "Joji" Francis, Filthy Frank, Francis of the Filth Age: In his 50s Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: The Filthy Frank Show Classification: Human (Possible a god), Youtuber, An internet comedian, Vlogger, Chef, Musician, Absolute Madman, Peace Lord, Emperor of Japan, Leader of Frank's Clan, Rice Field Worker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Immortality (Types 4), possible Resistance to Transmutation (Was not turned into a Lycra by Chin-Chin when many others in the omniverse were.), Summoning (Can summon Chin-Chin.), Teleportation, Regeneration Negation (Miku, who has Low-Godly Regen, could not come back after Frank killed her.), Reality Warping (Can re-attach foes to reality if they are detached from it.) | Same as before, Dimensional Travel (Can travel realms with a blunt.), Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Body Manipulation (Can channel energy through parts of his body.), Telepathy, Electric Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Telekinesis Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System+ Level (Should have a chromic level, Casually mows through hordes of Hatsune Miku clones.), Multiverse Level via Summoning (Can call upon Chin-Chin who controls all of the realms in the omniverse.) | Multiverse Level (Can fight on par with Chin-Chin and make him retreat) Speed: At least MFTL+ (Can react to Hatsune Miku clones, who can traverse stellar and galactic distances in short time frames.) | MFTL+ with Immeasurable reactions (Can react to Chin-Chin's attacks, and should be far superior from before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Multi-Solar System+ Class | Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Solar System+ Level (Can survive in the presence of multiple Hatsune Miku clones at once, who can generate this level of kinetic energy by singing.) | Multiverse Level Stamina: Likely Pretty High (Can endure intense fights and mow through multiple hordes of opponents at once.) Range: Extranded melee range, Several meters with guns, Low Multiversal with Teleportation Intelligence: Likely Pretty High (Conducted months of research on Dade's chocolate disease, has proven himself as a combat tactician.) Weaknesses: Has throat cancer at once. Others Standard Equipment: Lots of firearms, His closet is an inter-dimensional portal that also contains the Chromosome Kid, Sunglass, A kayak with paddles, a Skateboard, A Bottle of 40 and a blunt. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Reality Check': This attack incapitates anybody who are detached from reality. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Filthy Frank Show Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Gods Category:Youtubers Category:Vloggers Category:Musicians Category:Crazy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users